gekkan_shoujo_nozakikunfandomcom-20200223-history
Mayu Nozaki
Mayu Nozaki (野崎 真由 Nozaki Mayu) is a third-year student in junior high and the younger brother of Umetarou Nozaki. Appearance Mayu has black eyes and black hair. He is physically fit due to being the captain of the judo club at school. His school uniform is a black gakuran and he wears it buttoned up. Additionally, he is occasionally seen wearing his judo uniform. Personality Mayu's notable character trait is his laziness as he exerts the minimum amount of effort necessary whenever possible, except for during judo after school. Mayu is also a skilled artist and learnt drawing to make appealing diagrams of floor grappling techniques to interest the judo club members. He used Mikoto Mikoshiba's manga collection as a reference so that he could draw varying styles of attractive women. He is very passionate about judo and sports, holding great respect for his seniors in sports clubs like Hirotaka Wakamatsu. Skills Mayu is highly skilled at judo and is also the captain of the judo club. His love for judo is so great that it can drive him to accomplish almost anything else he sets his mind to. When he was told that he wouldn't be able to attend club unless he brought his grades up, he immediately raised them to perfection. He learnt to draw so that he could make the club members more interested in floor grappling techniques by drawing cute girls in the various positions and holds. His friend Kobayashi posts the art to a blog titled 'MayuMayu' and the art is fairly popular. Relationships Umetarou Nozaki Umetarou Nozaki is Mayu's older brother. He is the only one that's able to understand Mayu's minimalist texts. He protected Mayu from bullies, which led to Mayu continuing to rely on others and be lazy. Mayu didn't want his brother to leave their home but he was too lazy to try and stop him. Mayu and Nozaki are close despite their physical distance but they understand each other well. Mikoto Mikoshiba Mayu refers to Mikoshiba as "Mikoto-san". They are good friends, although their friendship is not explained in detail. According to Vol. 8 "The Nozaki Family", Nozaki is of the opinion that they are close to each other. This is also supported by Mikoshiba's frequent thoughts of buying Mayu souvenirs whenever he is out of town, such as when they went on a school trip. Trivia * Mayu's surname Nozaki 'means "field, wilderness" (野) ('no) and "rugged" or "rough" (崎) (zaki). * Mayu's birthday is Butterfly Day. * Mayu made a cameo in the anime during the credits for the final episode, but had no voiced lines. * He ranked 10th in the character popularity poll, according to the official fanbook. * Mayu was initially designed as Umetarou Nozaki's sister and he was meant to be Mikoto Mikoshiba's supposed love interest, but because of Mikoshiba's established awkwardness with girls, Izumi Tsubaki reworked Mayu into a boy. * Mayu is often paired with Mikoshiba in merchandise. Category:Manga Category:Characters Category:Males